We're Doing It Backwards
by WaiiKitsune
Summary: Tsuna could have sworn meeting at a party was the most cliché way ever and that they are totally doing things the wrong way, but he knew he wouldn't have it any other way. G27. AU One-Shot.


**Title: **We're Doing It Backwards

**Summary: **Tsuna could have sworn meeting at a party was the most cliché way ever and that they are totally doing things the wrong way, but he knew he wouldn't have it any other way.

**Disclaimer: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn! belongs to Akira Amano

**Pairing: **G27

**Warning: **AU; OoC-ness; mentions of sexual activities; mild language

* * *

**You're Doing It Backwards**

Sawada "Tsuna" Tsunayoshi muttered curses in various languages at his Spartan tutor as he all but pushed his way through the crowd.

It was New Years' Eve, and he fully expected to enjoy a nice, peaceful evening with his family and his closest friends at his own house, where his ever loving mother would have been cooking up another feast for them. But did he ever get what he wanted?

_Nuuuuoooohh_.

(Cue another round of cursing at his tutor.)

Instead of that nice, warm, fuzzy feeling he should have been having at home, he was stuck here in what was the biggest party in the business world –the Vongola Corporation's New Years' Party; a party he didn't want nor _need _to attend in the first place.

And his tutor had the nerve to bring him here and dump him in the middle of an extravagant ballroom filled with people he did not know at all; in a admittedly very nice Armani suit his tutor had lent him (and while cheerfully requesting it to be dry cleaned before returning, too) that did nothing but to make him feel nothing but foolishness. (It was a stupid thought, he knows, considering that Vongola Corporation is the largest and most influential corporation in Italy –meaning a party full of filthy rich business associates and _their _own equally rich acquaintances– so he wouldn't be standing out _at all_.)

Tsuna groaned when he finally reached the other end of the ballroom and finally escaped into an empty balcony. He immediately shut the massive glass door behind him and sighed contentedly at the sudden peace and quiet. Leaning on the railings, he closed his eyes and enjoyed the cool breeze.

"This is so stupid. Why do I even have to be here anyway?!" Tsuna grumbled. "It's not like I _work _here, _or _for any of the stupid companies here. Stupid, stupid, stupid…!"

Tsuna let out a soft growl as he turned around, intending to stomp for a bit…

…only to scream in surprise.

Or at least, he _tried _to.

In an instant, Tsuna found himself pressed against a strong chest, a foreign hand clamped tightly over his mouth. An arm wrapped tightly around his waist prevented him from moving at all, so Tsuna was forced to stare at the stranger's shoulder or the nice gray granite that made up the building behind him. A faint blush spread across his cheeks at the close proximity as well as the rich cologne he was taking in with every breath.

Before Tsuna could make any noise, he heard the balcony doors opening and his voice died back into his throat. He couldn't see, not when he was still trapped by the stranger, but he still managed to hear someone talking –rather, mumbling.

"Damn. Not here too, huh… Dammit! When I find that idiot…!"

And with the fading of the footsteps, the balcony doors closed, plunging them into silence once more.

Tsuna felt the other sigh in relief –so _he _was the idiot that whoever that just came and left was looking for– but made no movement to loosen the hold on him. As much as Tsuna was enjoying the closeness… –wait, what was he saying? He was _not _enjoying being pressed against that strong, muscular chest…

_Stop thinking, Tsuna._

Tsuna groaned and attempted to shout, but it all came out muffled against the hand still pressed to his lips. Strangely enough, the hand still didn't move. Tsuna tried tilting his head up but only managed to glance at the stranger's chin, giving how closely he was being held. In one last attempt, Tsuna somehow parted his lips and stuck out his tongue.

The stranger gave a yelp before releasing him with a push of Tsuna's shoulders.

Tsuna stumbled back and thankfully caught himself before he fell over. He steadied himself before glancing at the stranger who held him hostage.

…And felt his heart skip several beats.

There were several things that caught his sight, but the first thing that Tsuna noticed was the stranger's height, not too strangely. (Tsuna never really got that much of a growth spurt, so he was _very _sensitive about heights.) The man was tall; about a head taller than Tsuna from that close-quarter experience earlier. Golden blond hair styled in a fashion that was alike to his own, wild and untamed, framing an angular face, where…

Tsuna barely resisted the urge to gulp.

…molten orbs of amber stared at him.

The stranger scowled, "Did you just _lick _me?!"

–And Tsuna snapped out of his gaze. He glared at the blond, "Hey! You were the one who held me hostage and wouldn't let go!"

"I did n–" The blond cut himself off. "I… I didn't really mean to do that. I mean… I couldn't have you screaming out here. Sorry."

Tsuna stared at him suspiciously, crossing his arms over his chest. "W-Well, you're the one that was hiding there…! How was I not supposed to scream?" Tsuna huffed. "Why are you hiding there anyway?"

"Umm, well…" The blond chewed his bottom lip nervously.

As the realization sank in, Tsuna pointed a finger accusingly and shouted, "Aha! You must be a th–"

The blond gulped and lunged forward, slapping a hand over Tsuna's mouth again. "Will you _please _stop shouting…?" The blond hissed.

Tsuna tried protesting, but the words came out sounding more like moans than words.

Still, it seemed the blond figured out the gist of it. "You talk at a volume that is no longer than a normal indoor voice, and I'll release you."

Tsuna made a noise in agreement. The blond nodded in satisfaction before pulling back.

Tsuna hurriedly took in a few deep breaths as he glared at the man, "You covered my _nose_ too, you idiot!"

The blond's mouth fell open, "Did you just call me an idiot?"

"Would you prefer jerk?" Tsuna retorted.

"How crude for a kid." The blond scoffed.

"Don't call me a kid!" Tsuna growled.

The blond deliberately bent down and patted Tsuna's head patronizingly. "How did a kid like you get into this place anyway? The Vongola Corporation isn't a place for kids to play around, you know." The blond smirked. "Hmm. I _do _recall a play area for younger guests. Shall I lead you there?"

Tsuna unceremoniously kicked the blond in the shins. "I am _twenty-one_. I know eighteen different ways of disabling you and I won't hesitate to use them on you if you get it wrong again."

The man was still kneeling on one knee, holding his shin with his free hands. "You are _way _too violent for a ki- never mind. Even for a young adult, you are still too violent." The blond grumbled. "Why do you even know that many ways of disabling people anyway? Too many people picking on your appearance?"

"You really want to drop on both knees, don't you?" Tsuna drawled.

"Sorry. I don't drop on my knees for just anyone." The blond replied. "Though…" He glanced at Tsuna with a wicked grin. "I wouldn't mind doing it for you."

The implications hit Tsuna immediately. A deep blush covered his face as Tsuna stumbled backwards. "Y-You… You…!"

The blond chuckled and got back up. "I take back what I said about you being a kid. You're definitely _not _innocent."

Tsuna glared at him, the effects severely diminished by the deepening blush on his face. "Argh! I can't believe you…!" Tsuna huffed and spun around, facing the balcony railings.

The blond laughed and walked up beside him. "So, what's your name?"

Tsuna blinked and stared at him with an arched eyebrow.

"Well, I don't know what to call you, and I can't call you _'kid'_ –not if I want my life." The blond shrugged.

"I'm pretty sure there is something wrong with me telling my name to some stranger who held me hostage, called me a kid _and _tried to hit on me." Tsuna crossed his arms.

The blond chuckled and ruffled Tsuna's unruly hair. "At least they taught you well." Ignoring the indignant look on Tsuna's face, the blond smiled and continued, "Fine, I'll tell you my name first. At least you'll have something to scream if I do anything to you."

Tsuna glared at him, "I don't want your stupid name…!"

"Hey, it's a good name." The blond grinned. "My name is Giotto, pleased to make your acquaintance."

Tsuna rolled his eyes as he continued to stare away from the man beside him.

Giotto frowned, "You really want me to keep calling you _'kid'_?"

Tsuna huffed and sighed, "…Sawada Tsunayoshi."

"Ahh. I had a feeling you were Japanese." Giotto remarked. "Honestly though, why are you here? You mentioned that you don't work for anyone here."

"Yes, but the people invited here today are allowed to bring guests." Tsuna answered. "I got dragged here against my will."

"You don't like Vongola Corp?" Giotto asked.

"No. I admire the corporation, but… Well, I just dislike parties. They normally don't end well for me." Tsuna answered.

"Hmm." Giotto thought over what Tsuna just said. "What if I say that I can change your mind about parties?"

Tsuna blinked. "Well… I suppose it would be great. I have a feeling that it would be useful in the near future; but… no offense, but I doubt you can change my mind."

Giotto bent down towards Tsuna, a smirk lingering on his face. Tsuna frowned and stood a careful step back, only to jump a little when he felt the metal railing pressing into his lower back.

_Oh, come on! _Tsuna thought. _This is way to cliché! And besides, I'm not supposed to be on the receiving ends of these things! W-Well, not that I'm supposed to be giving out these either, but_–

Tsuna's thoughts came to a stop when he felt a pair of lips press into his. His blush, which had long since faded, came back full force as his mind went into overdrive before crashing into oblivion. It wasn't Tsuna's first kiss and neither was it his first kiss with a male. (If Tsuna's thoughts were still coherent, he would be cursing his tutor again.) Tsuna had no idea how to react and with his mind completely shut down, he dumbly decided to stand, frozen in place.

Giotto was watching Tsuna's reaction carefully. He resisted the urge to chuckle when that adorable blush came back on the other's face. (It was one of the things that made him kiss the unsuspecting Tsuna in the first place.) Giotto was slightly disappointed that Tsuna was shocked, but not freaking out. It meant that it was not the first time Tsuna was kissed, and that he couldn't see that rather delectable 'freaking-out' face, as he dubbed it. Seeing that Tsuna was in a somewhat neutral position, Giotto moved to bring his body against Tsuna's, wrapping an arm around the other's neck and waist respectively. Still feeling no resistance, Giotto pressed their lips closer together and nibbled on Tsuna's bottom lip.

Much to Tsuna's embarrassment and Giotto's delight, a moan escaped from Tsuna's lips and parted his mouth in the process. Giotto gleefully took the unintended invitation and slipped his tongue into Tsuna's mouth, eliciting another small noise from the other.

Tsuna was barely thinking anymore. The only coherent thing left in his mind was –_thisfeelsreallynicewantmore_– and with that one last thought in mind, Tsuna twirled his own tongue around Giotto's, surprising the blond. Unfortunately for him, Giotto was not one to give up and immediately sought out control of the kiss, dominating the kiss almost effortlessly.

"W-What… What was… What was that for…?" Tsuna panted as he leaned against Giotto. A small part of his mind was ashamed that his legs had turned into jelly by a simple make-out session –an admittedly _intense_ make-out session– but the rest of his mind couldn't care less.

Giotto grinned, "New Year tradition."

It was then, and only then, did Tsuna finally register the fireworks that had been the background to their kiss.

Tsuna couldn't help but be disappointed. "So, you only kissed me for tradition?" Tsuna asked dejectedly.

"Don't be like that." Giotto gently squeezed the hand that was still on Tsuna's waist. "I kissed you because I wanted to. You were so adorable, I couldn't resist."

"D-Don't call me adorable, idiot…" Tsuna mumbled, glancing down in hopes that his bangs would hide the blush on his face.

"You are just so cute when you blush." Giotto chuckled. "So. Have I changed your opinions on parties yet?"

"…Well…" Tsuna shifted a little in Giotto's embrace. "I… supposed you changed my opinion for New Year parties…"

"Now, that's not good. I promised to change your opinion on _parties_." Giotto said, a pout tugging at his lips. "I suppose I'll need to do something way more memorable to change your opinion, huh." Giotto grinned down at Tsuna, "How about we get out of here. I think I can convince you better without having to worry about people barging in. I mean, I don't mind, but I think you do."

"Ahh, my acquaintance was right to warn me about the Big Bad Italians." Tsuna shot Giotto a half-hearted glare. _Ironic. He's an Italian too… _

Giotto threw his head back and laughed. "Yes, yes. I'm one of those Big Bad Italians." Giotto stared directly into Tsuna's eyes, "And this Big Bad Italian is asking you, Little One, are you willing to turn bad?"

Tsuna giggled and threw away the last of his self-control. His tutor was going to torture him for this, but right now, it didn't matter to him.

"And who says…" Tsuna leaned up and murmured into Giotto's ear. "…That I'm good in the first place?"

Giotto pulled back and blinked at Tsuna, who returned the gesture with a decidedly _not _innocent stare. Giotto grinned widely and smirked. _"Well then. This Big Bad Italian will have to turn you even worse then."_

Tsuna laughed_. _"You know we're doing this backwards right?"_  
_

"Do you mind?" Giotto asked.

Tsuna thought about it before a grin broke out on his face. "Nope. Not even a tinny, tiny bit."

* * *

_Omake~_

_~New Years Chaos  
_

Giotto yawned sleepily as he slowly opened his eyes. A quick side-glance told him that Tsuna was still soundly asleep beside him. The blond smiled as the events from the previous night hit him. Like Tsuna, he disliked parties too, which was why he hid out at the balcony yesterday; but the meeting with Tsuna promptly changed _his _mind about parties. Giotto lay back down, thinking of sleeping for another hour or two when something caught him at the edge of his vision.

He shot upright with a string of curses.

Tsuna stirred from the commotion and blinked up blearily at him. "What… is it…?"

"S-Sorry. I didn't mean to wake you." Giotto murmured. "I'm going to be late for work."

"It's New Years…" Tsuna yawned. "You have to go for work?"

"Y-Yeah. I have some things to take care of, so I'm going in in the afternoon. Which… is in an hour."

Tsuna blinked and sat up, only to wince at the pain shooting up his spine.

Giotto glanced over in concern, helping Tsuna to sit up slowly. "Are you alright? Sorry, I was a little rough yesterday…"

"No… I-It's alright…" Tsuna smiled. "Well, I left with you yesterday…"

"Damn, what happened to your acquaintance?" Giotto asked.

"Oh, he's not worried about me." Tsuna shrugged. "Do you happen to work at Vongola Corp?"

"Yes." Giotto nodded.

"Then I'll meet my acquaintance back there. Do you mind if I hitched a ride?" Tsuna asked.

"Sure." Giotto nodded again.

"Let's get going then." Tsuna said. "You can't be late for work."

"Wait here. I'll run a hot bath for you; it should help with the pain." Giotto smiled. "Umm, I'll lend you my clothes." He bent down and brushed his lips against Tsuna's before leaving the bed and entering the adjoined bathroom.

Tsuna took the chance to search for his clothes, tossed haphazardly on the ground. _Dammit. As I thought, I can't be wearing those. I'll have to convince Giotto to lend me a suit. I wonder how his face will look like… Note to self: get ready camera in phone._

* * *

Giotto left Tsuna in the lobby of Vongola Corporation and hurriedly headed for his office. By the time the two got ready and left his apartment, they were already thirty minutes past Giotto's appointed time. When they reached, Giotto was about forty-five minutes late. (Not that it mattered to him, considering who he was…)

"Giotto di Vongola!"

Giotto winced. "Uhh, hi, G." He grinned sheepishly at his Right-Hand man.

"Don't 'hi, G', me!" G growled. "Where the hell did you disappear to yesterday night, Mr. CEO of Vongola?!"

"Umm…" Giotto swallowed. "Sorry…? I heard the party ended well, though…"

G scowled. "Argh. I'll deal with you later. Paperwork's in the office. Those are already the priority ones. Get those done and we can go."

"Sir, yes sir!" Giotto gave a mock-salute before ducking into his office.

Yes, his full name was Giotto di Vongola, CEO of the Vongola Corporation. He started the company a few years ago with G, and with the help of some talented friends –his 'Guardians', as the business world nicknamed them– Vongola Corp didn't take long to reach the top. While Giotto was delighted that his company was a great success, he couldn't help but feel annoyed at the artificial-ness of his relationship with people. His real reason for disliking parties is because of the façade that all the other CEOs put up whenever they meet with associates.

Still, thinking of last night brought a grin to Giotto's face.

He was feeling guilty for not telling Tsuna his real identity, but he just couldn't stand another artificial relationship. He honestly felt attracted to Tsuna, and he didn't want his title to get in the way. After yesterday night, however, Giotto had a pretty good feeling that it just might be possible to enter a relationship with the earnest and honest brunette.

"Please wipe that lecherous grin off your face and start signing those paperwork, Boss. Otherwise, G-san will never let us go."

Giotto froze at the new voice in his office. He glanced up and his mouth fell open in shock. "Y-You…"

The newcomer bowed politely as he spoke, "Sawada Tsunayoshi, your new Personal Assistant, at your service, Boss."

"You… Wha… But… What?!"

"You know, I expected the CEO of Vongol Corp to be more... eloquent." Tsuna drawled with a roll of his eyes.

"I see you met your new PA." G announced as he entered the room.

"…What the hell?!" Giotto shouted.

"G-san, my training didn't teach me how to handle a Boss that looks like he's about to get a stroke." Tsuna deadpanned.

"Any normal person will call an ambulance." G sighed. He glanced over at the gaping Giotto with an annoyed scowl, "Oi, idiot CEO! What's wrong with you?"

"You!" Giotto pointed a finger at Tsuna. "Yesterday… D-Did you…"

"Of course I knew." Tsuna nodded. "What kind of a PA would I be if I didn't even know my new Boss's face."

"Wait… Yesterday night?" G blinked. "Giotto was with you?!"

Tsuna nodded.

G turned to Giotto, "…Please don't tell me you slept with your new PA…"

"G-san, you make it sound like Boss sleeps with all his assistants…" Tsuna mumbled. "So, it was a one-night stand to you, Giotto?" Tsuna whimpered.

"Wha… _No!_" Giotto shook his head wildly. "I…" Giotto paused, a dust of pink spreading across his cheek.

Tsuna blinked; he never expected to see Giotto _blush_.

"I… was going to ask you if you wanted to… date me… later… when we meet for dinner…" Giotto mumbled.

"…O-Of… Of course I'll… date you…" Tsuna blushed.

"R-Really?" Giotto blinked.

Tsuna sighed, "Giotto, I don't do one-night stands. I… This is so cliché, but, I… like you. I mean, I still need to get to know you better, but… I'm already starting to like you."

Giotto smiled widely as he rounded his desk and pulled Tsuna into a tight hug as he kissed him fiercely.

G cleared his throat loudly to make his existence known.

Giotto blinked and pulled away, grinning sheepishly at G, while Tsuna lowered his head in apology and embarrassment.

"Umm, G-san… Is this alright though?" Tsuna asked softly.

"What, you dating Giotto?" G replied.

Tsuna nodded.

"I don't care as long as that idiot gets his work done." G shrugged.

"Thank you, G." Giotto smiled. "It means a lot to me."

"It's about time you found someone already." G sighed. "I can tell; you're totally smitten with him."

Giotto grinned while Tsuna blushed.

"Still, don't say I didn't warn you. Be careful with him." G said, gesturing to Tsuna. "He's Reborn's student."

Giotto paled. "W-Wait… The acquaintance you keep talking about… It's… R-Reborn…?!"

Tsuna nodded with a grin. Sure, Reborn may like to torture him a lot, but Tsuna knew that man cared for Tsuna a lot. (He was secretly Tsuna's godfather, after all.)

"That's it… I am _dead_." Giotto moaned.

Tsuna reached up and patted Giotto's head comfortingly. G left the office laughing.

"Don't worry. I won't let Reborn kill you." Tsuna said.

"I should have known when you said you knew eighteen different ways of disabling people." Giotto muttered.

Tsuna smirked.

Giotto pouted and pulled them onto the nearest couch, with Tsuna sitting in between Giotto's legs. "Still, my new PA, huh… I have a feeling that you are to be assisting me in more… _personal _stuff than work." Giotto grinned at Tsuna wickedly.

Tsuna laughed. "You know... Reborn didn't warn me about the Big Bad Italian_s_. He warned me about _a _Big Bad Italian." He glanced over his shoulder to see Giotto's reaction.

Tsuna pulled out his phone and gleefully snapped a picture of Giotto's gaping face and sent it to Reborn.

* * *

A/N: HAPPY NEW YEAR, peeps!


End file.
